


The Perfect Game

by SexyPorkCutletBowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baseball, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, fluff?, hinata gets hurt, hinata has anxiety, i tried i really did, not beta read- like at all, not really any volleyball, the vice principal is a jerk, warning- im prety new to writing, yeah thats it, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyPorkCutletBowl/pseuds/SexyPorkCutletBowl
Summary: Hinata loves volleyball more than anything, except his boyfriends of course, but what will happen when the school forces him to play another sport? Not only that, if he messes up the game he'll be suspended from volleyball.I'm very bad at summaries, but you'll see ig.





	1. excuse me what the fuck?

Hinata smiled as he watched the ball smack the floor on the other side of the net. He loved the feeling of hitting a spike, he loved the joy he felt when he blocked a hit, he loved the pre-game adrenaline rush, he just loved volleyball. He stared at where the ball had hit the ground until his thoughts were interrupted by Kageyama’s voice.

“Oi, boke what are you staring at? The captain called a five minute break.” Kageyama said as Yamaguchi handed him a water bottle.

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts before walking over to join the other first years. He thanked Tsukishima who handed him a water bottle. They chatted for a while before being interrupted by the sliding of the club door.

A tall boy with brown hair walked in who Hinata assumed was a third year since he’d never seen him. Behind him was about 7 other boys ranging from first to third years. Before anyone could speak the boy started, “Is there a Hinata Shouyou here?”

Before Hinata could answer a blonde boy behind him spoke “That’s him right there! I recognise his hair.” The group quickly made there way over to Hinata, who had the rest of the volleyball club around him. 

The boy held out his hand to shake Hinata’s as he spoke, “Hinata Shouyou. My name is Reo Yuuto, captain of the baseball club. To keep things brief we’re gonna need you to join our team for tomorrow.”

Everyone yelled out in confusion. Who the heck did this guy think he is? He can’t just swoop in all high and mighty and take the baby crow. 

“Yeah right, that’s not gonna happen.” Tanaka stated.

“We need our decoy, go find someone else without a club.” Noya agreed.

“Why do you even ne-” Daichi started, but was interrupted by the blonde boy.

“Shouyou! You NEED to pitch for us, you’re amazing!” He yelled as he grabbed Hinata’s arm.

Hinata was quickly pulled away from the boy thanks to Tsukishima. Yamaguchi turned to Hinata with a confused and slightly jealous look. “Why did he call you Shouyou? Do you know him? Kageyama glared at the boy who dared to grab his boyfriend like that.

Hinata felt very overwhelmed at the moment and Suga seemed to noticed. “Everyone calm down.” He stated, which helped calm the ginger’s nerves. “Why do you need Hinata anyways Reo?”

Reo smiled proudly as he spoke, “We’re only 3 games away from the finals! Sadly though, our pitcher broke his arm this weekend while climbing a tree. My friend Kaito here told me about a certain little pitcher that could fill the spot.” The blonde boy smiled and gave a thumbs up.

“K-Kaito-senpai! Why would you say that?”

“Wait Hinata you’re a pitcher?” Asahi questioned.

Hinata blushed, “No! I mean, well, yeah. I played baseball up until my second year of middle school.” He turned to glare at Kaito, “Which means I haven’t pitched for two years.”

Kaito chuckled, “Oh shou-chan, as your best and most favorite senpai I know your abilities better than you do. Trust me, you’re a natural born pitcher. I’m glad you’re exploring other sports, but we both know after tomorrow's game you’ll be playing baseball again!”

Welp. He did it. He managed to to anger every single member of the volleyball team with a few sentences.

“You’re not a good senpai at all! And you can’t force Shouyou to play baseball when he clearly doesn’t want to.” Noya yelled out.

“Oh really,” Kaito chuckled, “Is that true Shouyou, you don’t want to play?”

Hinata, who was too nice for his own good, stuttered out a response. “Uh- I appreciate the offer Senpai, b-but I haven’t pitched in f-forever. Plus I have volleyball a-and I-”

Suddenly he was interrupted by a fuming Kageyama, “He’s saying yes that’s true.”

Reo’s expression changed to something of confusion and anger, “Oh Shouyou how could you be so selfish?” Hinata only blushed and stuttered in confusion.

“You’re really going to take away my last chance of going to the championships? C’mon it’s my third year, how would you feel if one of the volleyball third years were in my situation?” Reo dramatically stated.

“Don’t try to guilt trip him because he doesn't want to do something for you. He doesn’t owe you guys anything.” Tsukishima sneered.

“Incase you haven’t realized WE’RE going to nationals too. What if he gets hurt?” Ennoshita said with an annoyed look.

“The bottom line is you can’t force him to play.” Daichi stated.

Reo sneered as the door opened and the Vice Principal walked in “Actually, we can.”

The man made his way to the group of boys before speaking, “Oh you’re here already, I assume you’ve already explained things?” 

“Not yet sir, we tried asking nicely first.” Reo replied.

“Explain what?” Noya questioned.

The VP sighed before turning to Hinata, “Listen Shouyou, we’re going to need you to play tomorrow. To put things simple, schools who have good sports teams get more funding, and with all these sports going to nationals we can’t risk any slip ups.”

Ukai, who had been listening to the whole thing finally spoke “Sir, you do realize if you have him help the baseball team with nationals it puts our team at risk of losing nationals.”

“Plus students are only allowed to participate in one sports club!” Suga added.

The man rolled his eyes before continuing, “If a team lacks players they may request permission to borrow a player from a club that can afford to lose a player. Whether that be the chest club or volleyball club. After seeing this boy pitch I’ve decided it is in the best interest of the club to have him play.”

“B-but that tape was from years ago! I’ve only focused on volleyball since then, I’d only mess up if you have me play.” Hinata said with a pale face.

The vice principal spoke with a stone-cold expression, “Well son from what I’ve seen of you playing you’d be better off not playing volleyball. As for messing up there will be consequences if you purposely mess up out of some stupid revenge tactic.”

“You can’t speak to him like tha-” Kageyama started before he was pulled back by Suga, who honestly looked like he was ready to let the boy go at him. “But sir how would you be able to tell if he’s making mistakes on purpose. Nobody can play a perfect game.”

The man smirked, “Well I guess you better not mess up then. If you mess up their chance at nationals I will suspend you from playing yours. That is all.”

“Hey wait a seco-” Ukai started, but the man turned and walked away, leaving the team in shock.

Reo smirked at the team before turning to follow the VP out the building. Kaito handed the boy a uniform and patted Hinata on the head before leaving with the other 7 boys.


	2. Panic Attacks and Protective Bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much sums it up :)

Hinata stood there in shock for a moment before the realization sunk in and he was having a full blown panic attack. 

The boy began shaking uncontrollably. Hinata grabbed at his chest as he turned to his team with tears in his eyes, “I’m not going to be able to play volleyball anymore!” his voice cracked as he spoke.

“I’m gonna mess up and he’s gonna think I did it on purpose and they’ll ban me. What if I ruin Reo-senpai’s last chance at nationals? It’s gonna be all my fa-”

He was interrupted by Yamauchi putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking. “Calm down Shouyou none of this is your fault.”

Noya, who looked ready to kill, nodded his head “Those jerks came in here and guilt-tripped you then put the blame of them not winning on you.”

“But it will be my fault. I can’t mess up.” Hinata said as he went over in his head everything he knew about the sport.

“There doesn’t seem to be any way out of this, and we better not upset the Vice Principal. It’s only one game, do you think you can handle it Shouyou?” Ukai asked, equally upset as everyone else.

Hinata smiled slightly, “Probably not, but it doesn’t seem like I have a choice. I promise to do my best,” 

“You’re way too nice.” Tanaka laughed. “I would’ve given that man hell.” other team members nodded in agreement.

Hinata sighed, “I probably would’ve complained more, but I kind of understand how Reo and them feel.”

The team looked confused about this, “what do you mean Shouyou?” Suga questioned.

Hinata looked up as if he were trying to recall something as he spoke, “Well in my third year of middle school all I wanted was to play volleyball with a real team. I just wanted one game. I would beg anyone and everyone to play.”

Hinata chuckled as he continued, “I ended up with two of my closest friends and some first years. So in a way I can kind of relate to Reo senpai’s desire and desperation. I’d never go as far as to forcing someone to play though. I guess I feel like I kinda owe it to someone to do this since people did it for me.”

The team stared at the boy dumbfounded before Tanaka spoke again, “I was right you are way too nice.”

“Shouyou you don’t owe it to anyone. Your friends did that for you because you deserved it. The baseball team could easily get anyone else and I know that because a friend of mine tried out. They have no right to force you.” Yamguchi stated.

The team nodded in agreement. “Yeah what they’re doing is messed up.” Asahi said.

“But still, how amazing are you that they went through all this trouble to steal out kouhai?” Noya teased.

“Yeah, they kept mentioning a video.” Yachi said.

Shouyou blushed as he spoke, “It was a stupid video of me pitching at a game and I was lucky enough to strike some people out, but I honestly don’t think my arm is anything special. Kaito-senpai was probably over exaggerating. Plus even if I could pitch good, that was a while ago. I haven't pitched since then.”

“Well I suggest you get home to rest. We need you to be at your best tomorrow. We can’t go to nationals without our decoy.” Daichi said.

Ukai nodded before clapping, “I think we should end practice a little earlier today. Everyone go home and get some rest. Practice same time tomorrow.”

The team bowed before gathering up their things and heading out. Hinata walked home with his boyfriends, who were all upset about the events that took place.

“That Kaito guy was really passing me off.” Kagehina muttered.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi nodded their heads in agreement.

“Why only him?” Hinata questioned, “He’s not the only one that forced me to play.”

“Not that.” Yamaguchi said, “The fact that he was all touchy with you. Then he had the nerve to say you’d choose volleyball over baseball, over us!”

“If he’s on you at the game tomorrow i’m going off.” Tsukishima sneered.

Hinata stares for a moment before chucking, “You guys worry too much. I would never leave you or the team. Kaito-senpai has always been touchy.” 

“Well if I see him touch you again i’ll spike a volleyball right into his head.” Kageyama spoke.

“Okay okay calm down. Don’t worry I only love you guys and volleyball. This is a one time thing.” Hinata chuckled as he spoke.

After everyone seem content they made their way to there own homes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! This whole thing is basically me fangirling nd thinking up stuff that's cute to me. So yeah, hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc, OKAY. I got bored and wrote a quick chapter at school about a week ago, but then I was like "Hey I actually really like this." So here we are. Don't worry I'm almost done writing this and have a few chapters done already which will be out soon! I was gonna release this all as one chapter, but it's currently 15 pages long so. Actually that's a lie I wasn't going to release this at all, but I haven't seen anything like this yet so here you guys go lol. 
> 
> I know my writing is really bad, I'm still learning :/ if anything was confusing feel free to comment!


End file.
